eotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The history of Teilequin spans several millennia. From the dawn of creation, the heroic deeds performed by its denizens have been passed down from generation to generation. During hardships, its people would put their faith in the future and generations to come. Teilequin bears a storied past, but it also holds many stories yet untold. The following is a timeline of major events that have occurred in the past. However, just as the Dragons of old have been forgotten by all but a few, certain details have been lost to time. The Era Before Dawn * ??? - Six Dragons emerge from the Ethereal Plane and establish the framework for the Material Plane. * ??? - Last of all, they forge Teilequin. The first of the immortals as well as flora and fauna are planted. The Era of First Dawn * 000 - Teilequin experiences its first sunrise. The Elves and Dryads explore their new world. * 124 - The Elves and Dryads settle in their preferred lands. * 645 - The first Sun-Sent Elf is born, the Dryads start spreading the forests. * 876 - The first alliance between races is made. The Era of Great Heroes * 000 - One of the Six Dragons grants a drop of their own blood to a species of lizard. The Basaran are born and immediately begin spreading across the globe. * 077 - One of the Six Dragons grants sapience and evolution to a species of bird in exchange for its ability to fly. The Mojuu are born and form the first large scale civilization. * 329 - Caevaria experiences its first war. The Dryads and the Basara feud over ownership rights of a large swathe of forest. The Dryads emerge victorious. * 553 - One of the Six Dragons strikes a gorilla with a bolt of divine thunder. The Gorilla survives attains sapience, the Gorvol are born. * 583 - One of the Six Dragons create a new species of spider, it is enlarged and given sapience in exchange for the capacity to produce venom. * 987 - The Xogar are growing far faster than the Six expected they would. The Dragons warn the Xogar not to overrun the other Races of Caevaria. The Era of Grim Tidings * 000 - The Dryads as a whole begin disguising themselves as members of the other races. * 298 - The Xogar begin a great feud with the Elves, harvesting their bodies when possible for the production of magical artifacts. * 385 - The Dragons xxxx * 456 - The Dragons vanish from the world. The Xogar in turn, xxxx The Era of the Machina * 000 - The Xogar begin xxxx * 001 - The Xogari Dominion is formed. * 014 - An entire Dryad forest is destroyed, the subspecies of Dryad known as the Neried is erased. * 056 - The Basara and Xogar both begin to capture Mojuu to strip them of their feathers. * 108 - The Dryads and Gorvol come to the aid of the Mojuu and begin another great war. * 172 - The Mojuu enact wildly powerful magic that lifts an archipelago right out of the ocean with themselves and another upon it. Now out of reach of the Xogar and Basara, the Mojuu and Gorvol have a new home on the Roc Archipelago. * 174 - The Mojuu and Gorvol that were left behind stumble upon a particular mountain range and go into hiding there. Eventually this mountain home comes to be known as Potkinia. * 337 - As a whole, the Sky Mojuu learn how to fly by utilizing the Mundus Sphere. Likewise, the Sky Gorvol learn to harness their innate bioelectricity through the same sphere. * 404 - As a whole, the Mountain Gorvol learn to harness their innate bioelectricity through the Azoth Sphere. This development allows them to dig additional tunnels throughout Potkinia. * 756 - As a whole, the Mountain Mojuu learn how to glide by utilizing the Gravis Sphere. * 903 - The first Fae begin to appear in the world. * 2501 - The first Giant is born on a war-torn battlefield. The Xogar capture it and attempt to study it. The art of Necromancy is established soon after. * 5342 - The Basara attempt a full-scale invasion of the Xogari Dominion in the first of three long and grueling wars. * 8755 - The first Humans are born from xxxx * 10,772 - The Xogari Dominion collapses when xxxx. Aproximately 95% of the Xogar are wiped out overnight. The Humans would soon enslave those that survived. The Era of the Dragon * 000 - Known as "The Day of Stone Sorrow", the Elves emerge from underground in great numbers. They scour the Dominion for all Artifacts made from the flesh of their fellow Elves. They leave the rest. * 123 - Kvallan Unification War. * 124 - Kvalla Vesperian emerges as the best candidate to unify the warring Humans. The Kvallan Imperium is formed. * 380 - Macrinus Entheo Vesperian is crowned Emperor of the Kvallan Imperium.